


A Part of You

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes, ccs sakura episode reference, clear card episode reference, pregnant sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Moments in time when Sakura wears something of Syaoran's.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Part of You

Sakura didn't think much about how she was wearing Syaoran's shirt. She just needed something to wear after falling into the stream. Even when his cousin shows up, looking pissed that she's wearing it, she still isn't understanding.

It's especially confusing when she's kicked out along with Tomoyo, sitting outside the apartment building puzzled.

"..What was that about, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo shrugs, standing up. She holds out her hand to Sakura to help her up. "His cousin is very passionate, isn't she?"

Sakura nods, looking down at the shirt. Was it really something to get so upset over?

* * *

When he wraps his jacket around her, Sakura is staring at him in awe. She pulls the jacket closer around her, her eyes shining with wonder. She blushes, that she's wearing something of his and they're standing so close together. She can't think of anything else, even with her clothing dripping wet and she shivers. She'll probably need to go home and take a warm shower but she just wants to stay at this moment a little bit longer. 

Then Syaoran places his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'll walk you home." He says.

Sakura looks up at him again, nodding as a fresh blush comes to her cheeks. 

* * *

She regrets not wearing a jacket when she's out on a date with Syaoran. It happened to be a pleasant evening in early September and the weather had been warm sunny days. Sakura wasn't expecting it to be pouring while they're strolling through penguin park, hand in hand, suddenly dashing to escape the downpour. They hide under the penguin slide. Sakura is shivering from head to toe.

"Here, Sakura, take my coat." Syaoran shrugs it off, holding it out to her.

"B-But then you'll be-be-shivering" Sakura shakes her head.

Syaoran ignores her as he places it on her shoulders. It's damp from the rain, not providing much warmth, but she appreciates the gesture anyway. 

"T-Thank you, Syaoran-k-kun" 

* * *

Sakura thinks about it more when she first sleeps with Syaoran, pulling on his shirt that had been tossed to the floor in a rush the night before. Wearing his clothes. She hadn't realized it much, thinking back. Her face pinkens. She really likes wearing something of his, almost like having a part of him with her. Protecting her. 

He was so _good_ , so very good. Syaoran put so much effort into a lot of things he did - studying different languages, magic, and Paleontology. He learned to magically summon his sword out of hands! Syaoran is amazing in every way. His kisses always send up chills down her spine.

She looks down at him still sleeping peacefully, and she reaches over to brush her fingers into his brown hair. It causes him to stir, opening his eyes to peer up at her.

"Is that my shirt?" He asks his voice huskily with sleep.

"It is.. is that okay?" Sakura blushes. "It was.. just close by, most of my clothes are.. not in here." Her body heats up as she says it. 

Syaoran turns a bit red too, nodding. "R-Right, of course... it's no problem. You look good in it.." 

* * *

When Sakura is alone, walking to the grocery store with her growing belly she's wearing one of Syaoran's sweaters.

It stretches out a bit over her stomach but otherwise fits just fine. It smells of him too, a comfort to her and their baby. 

She goes into the store, wandering around and picking up what she picks ingredients for dinner. And a few extra things, because craves are hitting her hard and she really wants something sweet. The small kick from inside her stomach, while she's standing in the bread section, makes her think the baby agrees. 

Heading to another aisle, the buzzing noise sounds in her purse. Sakura digs into it, pulling out her phone. It's a text from him.

 _I love you, Sakura._

She beams, writing back with lots of heart emojis.

_I love you, too_


End file.
